You're only mine
by BlackHime13
Summary: Se acerca el día de San Valentín y la generación de los milagros discute por quién recibirá chocolate por parte de Tetsu, donde terminan haciendo una apuesta. ¿Quién de todos ganará? ¿Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara o Akashi? ¿Por qué el único que no participa es Midorima? /-/ AllKuroko - ¿?Kuroko


**_Primero quiero decir que este fue el primer fic de KNB que escribí allá por febrero de 2015_**

**_Segundo: solo he corregido algunas faltas de ortogragía que llamaban mucho la atención (no se si hay más, pero si las hay, lo siento ñ-ñ)_**

**_Y eso es todo n.n Nos leemos en las notas finales (;_**

* * *

**_You're only mine_**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que finalizó la Winter Cup y tanto el instituto Seirin como sus contrincantes ya han vuelto a sus rutinas de entrenamiento para el próximo torneo. Mientras todos entrenaban, en especial un pelirrojo y peliazul, en otra parte un grupo de personas estaban discutiendo algo muy distinto a lo que sería una rutina de ejercicios.

**-¡Te digo que seré yo el que lo conseguirá!**-gritó un rubio de ojos ámbar, piel algo pálida y con un piercieng en la oreja.

**-¡Sigue soñando Kise!**-le respondió también en un grito un peliazul oscuro, de piel morena y ojos de igual color al cabello.

**-¡No te metas conmigo Aominecchi!**-le gritó de vuelta el rubio ofendido.

**-¡Parad ya, par de idiotas**!-les gritó ahora un peliverde de ojos de igual color y piel blanca mientras les golpeaba en la cabeza con sus dedos vendados.

**-¡Eso dolió Midorimacchi/Midorima!**-se quejaron ambos a la vez en el momento en el que giraron a verle uno molesto y el otro con cara de cachorro apaleado.

Por respuesta solo recibieron una mirada amenazante junto con un aura asesina que les hizo enmudecer al instante. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que oyeron como alguien abría una bolsa de patatas y comenzaba a comerlas despreocupadamente.

**-Ya recuerdo por que Mido-chin era el subcapitán.**-comentó con voz neutra un chico alto con el cabello liláceo, piel blanca y ojos de igual color al cabello mientras comía con despreocupación.

**-Murasakibara.**-saludó también indiferente el peliverde.

**-¿Y? ¿Por qué discutíais Kise-chin y Aomine-chin?**-preguntó abriendo una segunda bolsa de aperitivos.

**-Es por el día de San Valentín.**-comentó el peliazul mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado.

**-Sip. Yo digo que Kurokocchi me dará chocolates porque me quiere pero Aominecchi insiste en decir que eso es imposible**.-terminó de explicar el rubio mirando enojado al mencionado.

**-Si Tetsu fuese a dar chocolates a alguien tú serías el último de ellos, idiota.**-respondió mirándolo a su vez de igual forma.

**-Eeehh... yo también quiero recibir chocolate de Kuro-chin.**-comentó el ojilila por lo que se ganó dos mirada furibundas hacia su persona, aunque las ignoró al imaginar que tipo de dulce le podría dar el sujeto en cuestión.

**-¡Ni lo sueñes!**-le gritaron ambos y de un momento a otro estaban los tres discutiendo.

El ojiverde suspiró cansado de tener que lidiar con ese trío de idiotas. Además se supone que habían quedado porque su pelirrojo ex-capitán les había llamado pero este ni siquiera había echo acto de presencia todavía. Cabe aclarar que el sujeto de disputa de esos tres tampoco había llegado aún y esperaba que no lo hiciese mientras toda aquella estúpida discusión no terminase. Volvió a suspirar y entonces se percató de una presencia a su lado. Giró algo asustado y abrió los ojos en demasía al contemplar a la persona que tenía delante. Definitivamente los otros tres estaban en problemas.

Sin decir nada esa persona se acercó a los mencionados y se paró a su lado. Estos ni en cuenta puesto que seguían muy metidos en su pelea.

**-Suena divertido... ¿puedo participar también?**-habló el recién llegado. Ante aquella fría voz todos se tensaron y giraron la cabeza lentamente como en el momento de las películas en las que los protagonistas van a enfrentar al monstruo de cara por primera vez.

En ese momento se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que con la persona que los había reunido. Un pelirrojo de ojos heterocromáticos, uno rojo y otro naranja, y de piel pálida les miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual les estaba causando escalofríos a los chicos, mientras que el peliverde solo suspiró y se golpeó la frente con una mano al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza ante lo inútiles de sus ex-compañeros de equipo.

**-A-A-Akashicchi...¿cu-cuando llegaste?**-preguntó en un tartamudeo el rubio. A leguas se notaba lo nervioso que se encontraba por la presencia de su ex-capitán.

**-Mmm... desde antes que llegaseis todos vosotros.**-comentó como si nada. Todos se congelaron en su sitio al oír aquello. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre todos hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió.

**-¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido para decidir quién tiene razón en esa discusión?**-les preguntó a todos, sorprendiéndoles.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**-le preguntó cautelosamente el peliverde.

**-Fácil... Haremos una competencia la cual ganará el que consiga chocolates por parte de Tetsuya**.-dijo como si nada.

**-¿Y cómo se supone que haríamos eso Aka-chin?**-preguntó un curioso pelilila.

**-Bien... podéis hacer lo que queráis. Insinuarle y preguntarle sobre ese día, invitarle a salir pero no vale que le pidáis el chocolate directamente. Por supuesto que tampoco se vale hablar mal de los contrincantes ni mentir de ninguna manera.**-explicó con tranquilidad.

**-¿Y cómo sabremos quién ha ganado o si ha echo trampa?**-preguntó ahora el peliazul.

**-Simplemente porque todos llevaremos micrófonos donde se grabarán las conversaciones que tengamos. Evidentemente si me doy cuenta de que alguien está manipulando la conversación...**-dejó la amenaza a medias puesto que la mirada seria que puso fue suficiente advertencia para lo presentes.

**-¿Estáis de acuerdo?**-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos, excepto del peliverde que ya sabía quién ganaría de antemano pero prefirió callarse.

En el momento en que todos estrecharon sus manos cerrando la apuesta el pobre peliazul sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerlo entero. Miró hacia ambos lados para averiguar de donde había provenido ese mal presentimiento y a causa de ello recibió un certero golpe en la cara con el balón de básquet que su amigo pelirrojo le pasaba. Inevitablemente quedó desmayado en el suelo a causa del golpe.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Pasó una semana y el pobre ojiazul estuvo siendo acosado por un rubio, un peliazul y un pelilila. El menor no sabía que hacer. Cada vez que salía hacia algún sitio siempre se encontraba con alguno de ellos y aquello ya le estaba empezando a molestar.

En ese momento estaba caminando por el centro comercial junto al de ojos liláceos el cual, como siempre, estaba comiendo diversos aperitivos.

De un momento a otro el mayor paró por lo que el peliazul también lo hizo, mirándole con confusión. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo hacía su compañero y se percató que era una parada que anunciaba chocolate para el día de los enamorados.

**-¿Te interesa?**-le preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos al contrario.

**-Son dulces y a mí me gustan los dulces.**-comentó simplemente.

**-Ya veo... ¿y por qué no te compras algunos?**-le preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Kuro-chin... sería patético comprar chocolates de San Valentín para uno mismo.**-le explicó a lo cual el menor le asintió en comprensión.

**-Pues pídele a alguien que te los compre.**-comentó con simpleza.

**-Si no lo hace alguien que te importe no tiene sentido.**-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez.

**-Mmmm... ¿y hay alguien de quien particularmente quieras algunos?**-le preguntó caminando a su lado el menor.

**-Si.**-dijo sin más pero sin dejar de caminar.

**-¿Y la conozco?**-le preguntó con curiosidad el de ojos zafiro. No era normal que el mayor hablase sobre ese tipo de cosas por lo que quería aprovechar la ocasión.

**-Si.**-volvió a responder.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales solo se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar. Finalmente el que rompió ese mutismo fue el más alto de los dos.

**-Kuro-chin...**-le llamó ocasionando que el mencionado girase a verlo.

**-Dime.**-respondió sin más.

**-¿Has pensado en darle chocolates a alguien?**-le preguntó directamente.

**-Pues... la verdad es que no lo había pensado.**-respondió después de pensarlo levemente.

**-Ya veo... ¿y no hay nadie a quien quieras darle?**-le volvió a preguntar.

**-Mmm... pues como te dije no he pensado en ello así que no lo se.**-volvió a responder.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio pero esta vez solo se miraban puesto que habían dejado de caminar.

**-¿Y por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?**-le cuestionó el más bajo.

**-Solo que pensé que hay mucha gente que quiere recibirlos de tu parte.**-comentó con sinceridad.

**-¿Acaso quieres que te regale chocolate?**-le preguntó el peliazul al pelilila.

**-Pues claro. Si es de parte de Kuro-chin lo aceptaría sin dudar.**-no dudó en responder.

**-Pero si te diese a ti los demás también querrían y no tengo tanto dinero.**-dijo ahora el menor con franqueza.

**-Ya veo...**-murmuró algo deprimido el mayor. El peliazul al verlo de aquella manera pensó un momento que hacer hasta que le indicó al de ojos amatista que le esperase un momento.

Sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida para el más alto pero pocos minutos después volvió a su lado y le extendió algo.

-**Esto es para ti.**-le dijo sin más. El más alto le miró sin entender hasta que sintió un peso en su mano, puesto que el contrario, al ver que no reaccionaba le cogió la mano y le puso el pequeño objeto sobre ella.

**-¿Unos caramelos?**-le preguntó sin entender.

**-No puedo comprarte chocolate pero si puedo darte esos caramelos.**-le dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

**-Mmm...**-murmuró algo feliz el pelilila.-** Nee... Kuro-chin.**-le llamó.

**-Dime.**-le miró con curiosidad.

**-¿Esto cuenta como regalo de San Valentín?**-le preguntó con notable interés.

**-Pues... no creo que cuente del todo.**-respondió sinceramente.

**-Entiendo...**-dijo pero aún así sonrió puesto que aunque no fuesen chocolates el peliazul le había dado algo que le gustaba aún más. Dejaría esa estúpida competencia puesto que él solo quería una pequeña muestra de afecto por parte del menor.

Sin más siguieron caminando un rato hasta que se hizo tarde y el de ojos amatista acompañó al ojiazul a su casa, donde se despidieron y quedaron de verse otro día para jugar un partido.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Por otra parte un grupo de 4 personas se encontraban encerrados en la misma habitación atentos a las voces que salían del ordenador portátil sobre la mesa.

**-Así que Murasakibara se rindió.**-comentó Aomine.

**-Mejor. Uno menos contra quien competir.**-dijo contento el rubio.

**-¿Por qué tengo que estar yo aquí?**-preguntó un malhumorado peliverde.

**-Porque se necesita a alguien imparcial que no participe en la apuesta. Así verá las cosas de mejor forma.**-explicó el pelirrojo.

**-Ahora que lo pienso... Akashicchi está participando en esto pero...todavía no has echo nada.**-comentó el rubio mirando al mencionado.

**-No necesito hacer intentos inútiles como vosotros. Con un encuentro me bastaría por lo que os estoy dando ventaja.**-comentó con presunción.

**-¡Hoy estás muy engreído Akashi!**-dijo molesto el peliazul.

**-Piensa lo que quieras Daiki.**-le respondió con tranquilidad.

Por su parte el de gafas se quedó viendo al pelirrojo y solo suspiró para si a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Volvía a ser de día y ahora al pobre ojiazul le había tocado salir a pasear un rato con el rubio. Su intención había sido sacar a pasear a Tetsu 2 pero en la calle se encontró con el de ojos citrinos (amarillos) y este insistió en acompañarle.

Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano a la casa del menor, donde dejó al pequeño perro correr un rato. Mientras él se sentó en un banco siendo imitado por su acompañante.

**-Kurokocchi... ¿qué tienes pensado hacer pasado mañana?**-le preguntó emocionado.

**-¿Pasado mañana?**-preguntó sin entender pero después de pensarlo unos segundos recordó qué día era.- **¿Te refieres a San Valentín?**-le preguntó para asegurarse.

**-Sip. ¿Si no tienes planes podríamos quedar?**-le propuso con alegría.

**-Kise-kun... ¿no tenías una sesión fotográfica y después una firma de autógrafos ese día?**-le recordó el de ojos azules. Aquel comentario le hizo recordar su trabajo y el infantil rubio se deprimió al saber que era imposible que aquel día estuviesen juntos.

**-Es verdad...**-murmuró desanimado.

**-Si quieres podemos quedar el día siguiente a ese ¿si? Sino mal recuerdo es tu día libre.**-le propuso para intentar animarle.

**-¿De verdad?**-le preguntó más animado.

**-Así es.**-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

**-¿Entonces me darás un regalo?**-le cuestionó con emoción.

**-Kise-kun... lo más probable es que te sobren regalos de tus fans. ¿Para qué querrías más?**-le dijo divertido a lo cual el rubio hizo un puchero infantil.

**-Pero si es un regalo de Kurokocchi entonces no me importaría rechazar todo el resto.**-le dijo a son de berrinche haciendo reír levemente al contrario.

**-Mmm... pues no tengo mucho dinero como para darte un regalo pero...**-dijo para sí mismo y entonces paró para pensar un rato y después de asentir siguió hablando.-**...podremos ir a donde tu quieras ese día.**-le dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Enserio? ¿Cualquier sitio que quiera?-**le preguntó ilusionado recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del menor.

Emocionado le abrazó y en ese momento el pequeño animalito de ojos azules se acercó a ellos y saltó sobre su dueño. Ambos se separaron y el más bajo se despidió diciéndole que le enviase un mensaje con el lugar y la hora. Sin más se marchó hacia su casa dejando al de ojos citrinos en una nube rosa de la felicidad. Es verdad que no había conseguido chocolate pero aquella cita le hacía muchísima más ilusión.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Otra vez se encontraban los cuatro en la habitación del pelirrojo oyendo todo lo que sucedía. El de ojos esmeralda había sido forzado a ir otra vez mientras que el de ojos amatista solo comía a la vez que escuchaba la conversación del rubio y peliazul a través del pequeño aparato, al igual que hacían el pelirrojo y el otro peliazul.

**-Así que ahora es Kise el que se ha rendido.**-comentó el ojiazul.

**-No se si cuenta como pérdida puesto que ha conseguido una cita con Tetsuya.**-comentó el ex-capitán.

**-En ese caso lo mío es igual puesto que conseguí unos caramelos de su parte.**-dijo ahora el más alto de todos pero sin dejar de comer algunos aperitivos.

**-Bueno pero se trata de conseguir chocolate o un regalo de San Valentín apropiado. Si Tetsu no lo considera como tal entonces no tiene sentido.**-dijo el de ojos azules.

**-Cierto... Bien, ahora te toca a ti, ¿verdad Daiki?**-le preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Si y ni te creas que me voy a rendir.**-le dijo con arrogancia. Después salió de la estancia para pensar en qué haría al día siguiente para que Tetsuya le diese aquel presente.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Ahora al parecer era el turno de su ex-compañero peliazul por lo que estaba en una cancha de básquet jugando un uno a uno contra el mayor. Este había ido muy temprano a verle y le había invitado a jugar un rato. Accedió por que estaba algo aburrido pero es que ahora a duras penas y podía mantenerse de pie.

**-Aomine-kun... estoy cansado, ¿podemos parar un rato?**-le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

**-¿Ahh? ¿Ya estás cansado Tetsu?**-le preguntó con sorpresa.

**-Llevamos más de dos horas jugando es normal que esté cansado.**-se quejó el menor al tiempo que se dejaba caer de culo al suelo.

**-Está bien, está bien.**-dijo el otro para sentarse enfrente de su amigo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio durante los cuales el menor aprovechó para intentar hacer llegar el aire necesario a sus pulmones. El otro en cambio se la pasó mirando fijamente a su amigo el cual se puso algo nervioso por aquella penetrante mirada.

**-¿Pasa algo Aomine-kun?**-le preguntó curioso.

**-¿Haces algo mañana Tetsu?**-le respondió con otra pregunta, yendo directo al grano.

**-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo?**-se quejó algo cansado.- **La verdad es que no tengo nada planeado en realidad.**-le respondió a la vez que suspiraba.

**-¿Entonces por qué no quedamos para hacer algo?**-le propuso.

**-Por que seguramente querrás volver a jugar y es mi día sin entrenamiento así que lo pasaré en casa sin moverme absolutamente nada.**-le dijo con sinceridad.

**-¡Oye! Encima que te invito y me rechazas así. No es justo.**-se quejó el de cabello más oscuro.

**-No hagas berrinche Aomine-kun o te parecerás a Kise-kun.**-le dijo algo divertido el menor.

**-Tetsuu...**-le advirtió con voz grave lo que causó una leve risita en el menor.

**-Mira si lo que quieres es no pasarlo solo entonces...**-comentó mientras sonreía algo malicioso.

**-¿Entonces qué?**-le preguntó mirándole con sospecha. El más bajo solo amplió la sonrisa y en menos de cinco segundos se alejaba del lugar dejando al de cabello más oscuro con un perro encima de la cabeza.

**-Cuídalo bien Aomine-kun.**-le dijo una vez ya se encontraba lejos.

Poco después desapareció de la vista de su amigo dejando a este sin entender lo sucedido hasta que oyó al perrito ladrar. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que le había hecho cargar con el animal.

**-¡Tetsuuuuu!**-gritó algo enojado pero este ya no se encontraba allí. Entonces solo suspiró y se levantó del suelo llevando consigo al nombrado Tetsu 2.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Ya sabemos donde se encuentran y quienes son. Los 4 chicos intentaban aguantar la risa ante lo que habían oído.

**-Jajajajajajaajaja Kurokocchi si que se la jugó.**-estalló en risas el rubio.

**-Hmp. Eso ha sido bueno.**-aguantó la risa el de gafas.

**-Pobre Aomine-chin.**-comentó con gracia el de ojos amatista.

Por parte del pelirrojo este solo sonrió divertido ante aquello. Sin decir nada se levantó y salió de su cuarto para que los demás no notasen la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

**-Al parecer por fin Akashi hará su movimiento.**-comentó el peliverde.

**-Si ninguno de nosotros lo consiguió ¿por qué parece que le apoyes a él?**-le preguntó el rubio.

**-Quién sabe...**-respondió sin realmente responder.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Finalmente era el tan esperado día de los enamorado. El ojiazul pensó que aquel día por fin le dejarían en paz pero nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con algo que realmente no se esperaba.

**-Akashi-kun...**-susurró para si. Entonces el mencionado abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente.

**-Dime Tetsuya.**-le dijo sin borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.

**-¿Cómo entraste en mi apartamento y por qué estás durmiendo en mi cama?**-le preguntó con sorpresa pero no hizo nada por sacarle de allí.

El contrario amplió sus sonrisa y le miró fijamente a los ojos, puesto que ambos se encontraban recostados de lado.

**-Entré por la puerta y porque quise.**-respondió a lo cual el menor hinchó los mofletes en son de queja por aquellas respuestas tan vagas.

**-Eso no me aclara nada.**-se quejó entre dientes y recibió una suave risa por parte del contrario.

**-Vine a por lo que me prometiste.**-le dijo a la vez que se acercaba más a él y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

**-Pues no se si te lo daré.**-comentó algo enojado.

**-No te enfades Tetsuya... además me lo prometiste.**-le dijo a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano desocupada.

**-Está bien...**-suspiró y cuando estaba por levantarse se lo pensó mejor por lo que volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón.

**-¿Pasa algo?**-le preguntó el otro al ver que no hacía el más mínimo intento por moverse.

**-Está en la cocina así que ya puedes ir a buscarlo.**-le dijo a la vez que se movía para quedar recostado boca arriba.

**-Así que realmente cumplirás lo que le dijiste a Daiki.**-murmuró para si el pelirrojo divertido.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**-preguntó el otro.

**-Nada son cosas mías.**-evitó responder.

**-Ha sido cosa tuya el que tanto Aomine-kun, Kise-kun como Murasakibara-kun estuviesen siguiéndome toda la semana ¿verdad?**\- le preguntó mirándole acusadoramente.

**-No se de qué me hablas**.-se hizo el desentendido al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina. El ojiazul solo suspiró y le miró a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

**-Eres un tramposo. De seguro hiciste una apuesta en la que ya sabías de antemano que ibas a ganar.**-comentó mirándole con reproche.

**-Noo... yo solo aproveché la situación para hacerles entender que tu me perteneces solo a mi.**-dijo el mayor que volvía junto con una pequeña cajita de color rojo y con un lazo naranja.

**-¿Y no era más fácil decírselos sin más?**-le preguntó a la vez que se sentaba sobre el mullido colchón.

**-Entonces no habría sido nada divertido.**-comentó el pelirrojo para seguidamente besar dulce y castamente los labios ajenos a la vez que dejaba la cajita sobre la mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

**-Feliz San Valentín Akashi-kun.**-murmuró el menor una vez se separaron.

**-Feliz San Valentín Tetsuya.**-le dijo después de sonreír.

Seguidamente se volvieron a besar y cabe mencionar que ninguno de los dos salió de aquella cama en lo que resta de día. Por otra parte un grupo de 4 personas escucharon todo dejándolos bastante sonrojados por las cosas tan indecentes que le siguieron a aquella linda confesión.

En aquel momento los otros tres participantes de la apuesta juraron que nunca más harían una en la que estuviesen involucrados tanto pelirrojo como peliazul claro.

_...FIN..._

* * *

**_Pues esto es todo, cortito lo sé, pero en su momento solo era un mini especial de San Valentín y al ser la primera vez que escribía algo de este fandom pues lo dejé en algo simple._**

**_Voy a subir otros especiales de otros fandoms como KHR y Naruto, si os interesa sois libres de pasaros a leerlos n.n_**

**_PD: Si os interesa tengo pensado hacer un especial Katsudeku por San valentín, pero no decidí del todo cómo sería. Si os interesa, visitad mi Twitter (o mi blog, está en mi perfil) para votar la opción que más os guste, estoy con el mismo nombre que aquí n.n_**


End file.
